Independent (Independent)
An Independent is someone who looks at BOTH sides of the issues and then goes with the Republicans. Independents realize that liberalism is a mental disorder and democrats are all snakes, and like Indian Jones, we HATE snakes. History The first Independent was God. The second was Jesus. The third was are Founding Fathers who made it legal to be Independent with the Declaration of Independents, which we celebrate on Independents Day, which roughly translated literally means "Day belonging to Independents". Today there are many independents. Look at Obamas approval rating and all of the people who disapprove are independents. Beliefs Independents know an honest discussion of socilized healthcare begins and ends with comparisons to the Holocaust. They know that every Wahington insider is an ass. Politics is all bull and when you realize that you become an independent that votes for the person NOT the party. An independent thinks for they'reself. They know that global warming is just a scam for the green movement to destroy corporations and the timber industry and make us all hug trees. They know that public schools are for liberals to indoctrine are children into voting democrat. Learning evolution is NOT what are Founding Fathers intended and homescholing works. They also know that the media is liberal except for FOX News and that liberals just parrot there talking points. And one last thing Independents know is that Obama is NOT an American citizen and is actually a muslin spy tho no one in the liberal media will report on it. BOTH sides are bad So lets get rid of the democrats and inpeach Obama. As Sarah Palin said at the Tea Party convention we have to pick a side and we need to make the right side win. Der Fuhrer Obama wants to make himself king and that is NOT what the Founding Fathers intended. This monkey needs to get out of office and go eat a banana. (Condaleeza Rice is one of my favorite people in the world so I am NOT racist against Black people. People also used the word monkey in reference to Bush). "Master" Obama thinks he can make us all slaves for his ovens by passing some stimulus. Well he cant. I'll revolt if he tries to tread on me by giving money to wellfare queens. Independents realize that for every stimulus there is a response and that if Obama passes a stimulus the response is that the economy will fail because thats socialism. Obama cant add or subtract though and just uses fuzzy math. Bottom line is Obama is literally Cobra Commander so lets put this guy on a boat and deport him back to the Congo where he can go mine for a blood diamond. Back here in America we can then put Sarah Palin in charge, shes got executive experience, can energize the base, and is a maverick and hockey mom. Barack Obama can NOT compete with that resume. List of Famous Independents Glenn Beck Rush Limbaugh Anne Coulter George W Bush Ronald Reagan Jesus Christ Dick Cheney Ron Paul Joe McCarthy Richard Nixon Studebaker Television North Korea South Korea Marilyn Monroe Aberham Lincoln Jack Shepherd Sephiroth NE-YO Lou Dobbs AKA Señor Independent Destiny's Children Kelly Clarkson Yellowcalx StopArrestingMe